english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Felecia Angelle
Felecia Angelle (born July 27, 1986) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016) - Trophy Wife (ep46) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Centaur's Life (2017) - Teacher (Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Eiga Kanmi *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Minori Hosaka *Absolute Duo (2015) - Sakuya Tsukumo *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Miu Osawa *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Hana Oshiroi *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Uzuki *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Juliana (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Shaddy *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Suzune Horikita (Announced) *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Mami Mihashi (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Momiji, Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Funabori, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017) - Fo *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Fo *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Macaroni *Danganronpa (2015) - Aoi Asahina *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Aoi Asahina (Announced) *Date A Live (2014) - Mana Takimiya *Date A Live II (2016) - Mana Takamiya *Dimension W (2016) - Atsuko Hirose (ep6), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Cosette Shelley *Endride (2016) - Falarion (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Chloe McCaffery *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Holly Rose *Fuuka (2017) - Maya Haruna (Announced) *Gangsta. (2015) - Alex Benedetto (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Garo: Vanishing Line (2017) - Waitress (Announced) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Strawberry Twin *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Atsushi, Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Aoi Yusa *High School DxD (2013) - Reynalle/'Yuma Amano' *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Reynalle/Yuma Amano (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Kotake (ep5), Additional Voices *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Fubuki (Announced) *Karneval (2014) - Kana (ep2), Yukkin, Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Sayaka Miyata *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Black Bow *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Hagakura Toru (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Rudolph (ep7), Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Yaginuma *Noragami (2015) - Miyu, Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Ghost (ep349), Perona, Yoko (ep318), Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Shalltear Bloodfallen *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Chieko (ep6) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Mero Furuya *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Fumio Futase *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Shinoa Hiragi (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shomin Sample (2015) - Kae Tojo (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - 033H (ep9), Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Haruka *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Emi Yusa/'Emilia' *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Nozomi Moritomo (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Ashitaba *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Haru (ep11), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Takiko Souma, Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Asuka Watarai *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Satsuki Ranjo (Announced) *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Eriko Oniyama (ep1) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Fighter *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Holly Rose 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Perona 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Sakura Suzuhara, Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Young Tsumugi *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Toru Hagakure *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Bunko, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Hiana, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Ava *Hearthstone: Rise of Shadows (2019) - Archivist Elysiana, Hench-Clan Hag *Smite (2018) - Terra.byte Terra 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Supreme Kai of Time *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Supreme Kai of Time *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Suno Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (102) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (98) *Years active on this wiki: 2013-2020. Category:American Voice Actors